User talk:Waldsen
Translation Hi Waldsen, Thanks for offering to volunteer with translation. What we need help with is translating the TWO key pages to get it started. http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaigns_Wikia http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Statement Then we will create es.campaigns.wikia.com to host it. I can help you if you have questions about what some of the english words mean *Well, I finished a draft of the Mission Statement in spanish. Some terms needed polishing, but the main idea is ready. I would appreciate any suggestions! --Waldsen 23:07, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Here's suggestions for every word that had ?? around it: ?clips? - soundbite means the short speech a politician gives over and over again ¿Cómo haremos eso? ¿Es posible? ¿Jimbo, estás loco? - Is this really going to happen, or is Jimbo crazy ¿Y saben qué? - do you realize/did you know/guess what ?Speak Out!? - raise your voice/be heard/say something ¿Estás involucrado en alguna campaña política? Do you participate in politics/do you volunteer in politics ¿Te apasiona alguna causa? - Do you care about 1 issue ¿Necesitas ayuda o quieres iniciar una discusión? - start a chat/start a conversation/start a discussion on an issue Qué quieres ver en cada artículo? - what do you think should be on each page ?No Child Left Behind? - Education (a special US issue on childrens education ?relief? de impuestos - tax cuts ?Seguridad social?, - pensions or retirement pay for seniors ?Deficit spending?, - spanish government or EU spending more than the tax money being brought in each year ¿Qué temas te interesan a tí? - what politics or what problems do you care about (care = want to help/want to get involed) We're almost done - Muchas Gracias! --Gil 05:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *Well, the main page is ready! Just a few changes left for the Mission Statement. -- Waldsen 00:48, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Hi Waldsen, you're really doing great work, thanks a lot! Greetings --rieke 01:18, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Thanks! I appreciate it! -- Waldsen 01:36, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Maybe premature, but it's up http://es.campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Portada http://es.campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Declaraci%C3%B3n_de_la_misi%C3%B3n Chadlupkes 01:33, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Cool! I'll see it right away! (forgive me for feeling a bit proud :P)--Waldsen 01:36, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :I may have grabbed it before your last few edits, so make sure it's the final version. Chadlupkes 01:38, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh no, I think the source didn't completely load on my last edit. You think you could do me a big favor and revert my last edit to my user page? The final version is corrupted. --Waldsen 01:48, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::No problems! I'm updating the Declaración de la misión to the latest version. --Waldsen 01:51, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Templates So, what do you think of the templates? Chadlupkes 00:36, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :They look great! The thing that bothers me the most is the over-abundance of red links! Hehe, I guess that will be fixed in time. -- Waldsen 00:40, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::I hope so. And the borders look good. You know we have CSS available to us, right? Chadlupkes 05:45, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :::We do? Oh, then I would like to create a class for the "div" so we can apply the styles to all the country and state templates. Could you teach me how? -- Waldsen 00:55, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'm trying to get it to work, and it looks like I just need to refresh my browser's cache. Admin level users have the ability to edit MediaWiki:Monobook.css, which has the ability to make some significant changes. If you have any recommendations, make a page at User:Waldsen/Monobook.css and let me know to take a look and make the changes. Chadlupkes 01:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I saw the MediaWiki:Monobook.css page, but I think those changes might be a little too significant. My idea was not to change the aspect of the entire wiki, but just add something like the following: div.country_box { margin: 0.5em 1em; clear: both; background: #ccccff; text-align: center; padding: 5px; border: 1px solid #8888bb; } :::to some page. Then, you could go to the country boxes (like Template:Southamerica) and add one line, calling the div.country_box style, and then just write . In that way, you could change all the templates in one edit. -- Waldsen 05:20, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Try it out. I just added that to the css. Let's see how well it works. Chadlupkes 19:34, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Mmm... something is missing. I tried adding the class="country_box" tag in the Template:Southamerica (I didn't save it) but it didn't work. I tried the same thing in my Sandbox. You can see the result there. -- Waldsen 19:49, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, I tried som other things, but they don't seem to be working. There is another option though! What if we just create a Template:style_box with the following text: style="margin: 0.5em 1em; clear: both; background: #ccccff; text-align: center; padding: 5px; border: 1px solid #8888bb;" :::::and then we just put the following in every country template: ' Hello, world! '. I guess it would have the same effect: being able to edit the style of all the country templates in just one swipe. -- Waldsen 20:07, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Refresh your cache. It works once you do that. Chadlupkes 20:09, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Great!! OK, I'll add our new invention to the templates! -- Waldsen 20:15, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Contributions ::Take a look at what I'm doing with the Washington State Local elections, 2006 page for an idea on what you can do with Chili. Chadlupkes 20:09, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Will do. Thanks! -- Waldsen 20:32, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Interesting opinion You stupid dumb Mexican! Keep things english not espanio! Got that pinto? RadioKirk (u|t| ) 18:12, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Kind of moot now that he's blocked, but I didn't know Chile was part of Mexico... :) Chadlupkes 20:09, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Ha ha, every day we learn something new, I guess. I'm gonna keep this contribution as a reminder of our objective: to eliminate thoughtless criticism and prejudice and convert it to informed opinion. -- Waldsen 20:37, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Free? You people are writing you hearts out about "Political Issues" while James Wales is profiting off of it without giving you a penny. If you dont beleve me look at the adds on the right of every page! RadioKirk (u|t| ) 18:45, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Translating the Sidebar Only admins are able to make those changes, and while I am an admin on the English site, I'm not on the Spanish site. Let's contact Angela and see if she can get you admin access. Chadlupkes 01:16, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ElCondeDelGuacharo ElCondeDelGuacharo Thor, can you help me categorize this, and maybe translate it for the English Wikia? I think it's Spanish, and might need a copy made there as well. Chadlupkes 05:44, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :Glad to help! Well, I translated the article and categorized it in Cat: Venezuela (since El Conde del Guácharo is a venezuelan comedian). I'm not sure if there is any category for famous people. Also, I moved the article to El Conde del Guacharo (added spaces). Finally, I erased a possibly offensive sentence; it seems the author just created the article to attack venezuelan president Hugo Chávez (which is not the topic of the article). -- Waldsen 15:45, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Central America I already had a basic template for Central America: . Do we need two? Chadlupkes 03:13, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :Oh my, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about it! I guess you could erase the new one then. -- Waldsen 16:32, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Elephants LOL. it's gone. contact Angela about being an admin on English Campaigns. I'll back you for that. Chadlupkes 23:57, 2 August 2006 (UTC) :No elephants at all... ;-) but I gave you adminship some hours ago. It's nice to see the Campaigns community growing. :Well, there's some basic and general admin help on Central Wikia. And if you have questions, just ask us. I hope you will always have the right touch :-) :Regards --rieke 02:13, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, I'm really honored!! I'll do my best to deserve this... - Waldsen 02:41, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Perspectives Actually, I was thinking the perspectives could go on the bottom of each of the pages. Chadlupkes 01:08, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Oh, OK. Sounds like a good idea. -- Waldsen 01:10, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Re: Applying to an article; I agree. I'm working on Marijuana right now. Try Space Exploration. That's pretty clean at this point. Also, what do you think of the color? Yellow was on the original, and we can certainly leave it, but we're not locked to it. Chadlupkes 01:21, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, although the yellow doesn't look bad, maybe it's too distracting?... hehe, I'm no artist, but maybe we can find something more serious-looking :). -- Waldsen 01:26, 5 August 2006 (UTC) I think you've got the idea. We can have as many of these types of templates as we need for various types of subjects. I'm starting with Background, Pro, Con and Proposal for the one I'm creating. We'll see what people think about it. Chadlupkes 01:43, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Perspectives archives Yes, I think that's all we need to do. Chadlupkes 03:35, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Infobox I like it! I'm wondering if we could incorporate the 'Also on Wikipedia' template into the box to clear up a little bit of clutter. Chadlupkes 16:01, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea. I'll get to it. -- Waldsen 16:03, 12 August 2006 (UTC) "right_box" Sounds like a plan. Chadlupkes 14:55, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Categories Hi Waldsen, I did some working filling in all the categories over the weekend, and the only one left is the one from your sandbox page. Not a big deal, just kind of odd. I think it's from the template you drafted there. Chadlupkes 19:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll look into it. --Waldsen 20:04, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, removed the wierd cat from my sandbox :) (it was the Infobox US State). --Waldsen 20:08, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Orphans and Ancient Pages In other news, I'm working on trying to clean up the orphan files. It's annoying to have to wait for the cache update, but I'm doing the best I can. A lot of them look like Forum material, and I'm probably going to create a template for this purpose. The other task I'm going to start on is looking at the older pages and doing updates to them so we can get them up to standard and remove or fix the odd formats that we find. We're looking good! Now we just need Jimmy to start to push promotion efforts. Chadlupkes 19:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, cff looks good! Also, yes, I also got annoyed at the unfrequent updating of the cache (I was looking through uncategorized pages, etc.), is there any way to force the update? (I know there's a command called action=purge but I'm not sure what it does). :What kind of updates are you thinking of on the old pages? just formatting? Maybe I can help. ::Mostly formatting, and checking around to see what formatting ideas are being presented. The Senate Class pages I don't think we need, and nobody has picked it up so I think we should do away with them, or at least consolidate them into the US Senate page. Other ideas are pretty good, and could be used on other pages. I'm loathe to make everything part of templates, but standardization is going to be an ongoing effort. Chadlupkes 20:42, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :All in all, yes, I really think Campaigns Wikia is looking much more welcoming! Time to spread the word :) --Waldsen 20:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Various issues Hi Chad! Just a few issues I have pending: *The archives on Prespectives tab. We have a draft of how to place tabs in User:Waldsen/Sandbox. The problem is that I don't want to fix how many links appear (if we were to update the template as it is now, all pages would have links to archives 1 and 2). I would like some conditional statement that places the links only if the archives exists, but that is beyond my wiki-programming abilities. Any thoughts? :I don't know if conditional statements are possible. Post that as a question to the main site forum. Good question. I wouldn't mind seeing 1,2,3 on all three pages. It would be similar to the country boxes. Chadlupkes 20:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) * . I would like your opinion on this. I think the boxes on the right margin looked messy with different widths and distances from the margin itself. Should we apply this to Template:Projects? (It would look like this. :Similar content should be uniform, but I think it would depend on what the content is. Just a TOC is different than the States template, and we're not sure what else we're going to need over there. I think we're too new for this. Chadlupkes 20:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) *HTML in signature. Is it possible to format your personal signature with html? How do place special characters in it? :Try wiki formatting, and use escape codes. I haven't explored that, but I know I've seen some really fancy sigs on wikipedia. Chadlupkes 20:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::To get an awesome signature (see the end of this message) you need to go to . Under the nickname box in the User profile tab, check the box marked "Raw signatures." Then you can toss HTML code in to your heart's content in the nickname box above. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 01:15, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks!! --Waldsen 01:21, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::Is this too exaggerated? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:27, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *Sock puppets. I think I would like User:Waldsen to stay out of debates, and maintain a neutral (or at least balanced) posture, and to become respected as a fair moderator. However, although up to now I've stayed out of most of the forums (except for one or two discussions that struck a nerve :P), I would like to participate more. Is making one (and just one) alternative account a good idea for this? (p.s. I would prefer it if people don't know I'm the same person, and although I will not actively hide that fact, I would not publish it either) --Waldsen 20:33, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I would find it aggravating to have to become someone else during debates. I think we should be ourselves, and be fair to everyone else. I've been rather active in some debates, and I intend to become moreso as move forward, and I've tried outreach more than holding my ground. Not sure if it's successful in all cases, but I'm not going to create a puppet. It's up to you if you want to. Chadlupkes 20:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I know nobody asked me, but I've been in the same position on other sites and found that posting under a second account (for any reason other than testing features) is a bad idea. I recently left a site along with the rest of the moderator staff largely because of the actions of an employee who turned out to be using a second account to break the rules while avoiding reproach, and while I'm sure you're not the jerk he was, accountability will keep you honest. Any accusation of impropriety (even a bogus one) will carry a lot more weight if it appears that you tried to hide it. The best thing to do is to argue your beliefs, but be sure to be clear as to whether you're speaking as a user or as a moderator, while conducting yourself in a manner befitting a moderator in either case, and recuse yourself from acting as a moderator in situations where you're not absolutely sure that you can be impartial. --whosawhatsis? 21:04, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I guess you are both right. The difference between being in the debate and moderating the debate should be done openly. I will just have to be careful to be balanced when I moderate (maybe not necessarily neutral), and fair when I debate. I'm glad I asked! Thanks to both of you... --Waldsen 21:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) 3RR Shouldn't the redirect also be in the project namespace? I created Project:3RR as a redirect to Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:52, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Not necessarily. I doubt that we'll see a need for 3RR being used for anything else. I don't know that we need the redirect to project then to yet another page. Chadlupkes 03:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Our friend Lou Yes, but he can still post to his own talk page, and perhaps his user page as well, but nowhere else until the block lifts. And I'm expecting to have to make it infinite. I have the support of staff on this too, so we'll get help if we need it. Chadlupkes 04:26, 16 August 2006 (UTC) let him rant There's no harm being done. I have the source text, which I'll post elsewhere. Chadlupkes 04:27, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, I'll leave him to it. I protected his talk page, though (3RR). --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:29, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::He's back. Check his talk page. I think he is not too happy still. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 03:13, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :::I answered him, probably more forcefully than I needed to, but I've had enough. I'm serious about my agenda. I'm doing my part to save this planet from destruction at the hands of the members of the human race who refuse to see that we are headed over a cliff that we might not escape from. They're pushing us towards global suicide, and I won't tolerate it anymore. So I do my part to improve communications among diverse people. It's not easy, but it's critical to our survival. I hope that doesn't sound too harsh. Chadlupkes 04:18, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh well, I thought he'd be back when I released his page, but I think it had to be done. I don't think I'll block his user page again yet. Maybe he's vandalising it, but we have all the debate archived at the edit war resolutions page. About your answer, Chad, I don't think it was too harsh. This person is completely non-tolerant to other views, and is not willing to compromise even an inch by meeting other at a middle ground. Sadly, that mentality won't work here on Campaigns Wikia. It could be acceptable, as it provides a permanent critique of certain issues, forcing their continuing revision and improvement, however, the fact that he forces his views by simply erasing discussions takes it one step too far. People must learn to listen (as you say). If Lou Franklin cannot listen, then he doesn't belong here. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 10:55, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Lou franklin I set it for three days. I think it should be automatic, and I'm sure we'll see him when he comes back. If he vandalizes, he's gone, per the 3RR. Chadlupkes 04:08, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Issue stances I noticed you put your positions on issues on your main page. I had done so as well. Do you think we should make a page with all our various positions, with a table as at Pennsylvania United States Senate election, 2006? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 02:07, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I placed my positions on my user page because I liked your idea :). It would certainly be interesting to have a page for that, although I imagine it getting pretty huge, as both the possible number of users and the possible number of issues are infinite. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:55, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Some Advice. Just think about it. Waldsen, Although your politics are diametrically opposed to mine, you seem like a decent guy. So I'm going to offer you some advice. It doesn't matter to me if you take my advice or not - but if you are smart you will. You don't need to respond, but just think about it. You have put a lot of hours in here, and you have done a lot for this project. My advice to you is "don't". You are wasting your time here. If you are honest with yourself you will realize that this project is a non-starter. I think you know that. You remind me of somebody I met over at Wikipedia. She spent a lot of time contributing and even became an admin. Take a look at her home page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:KimvdLinde. She now realizes that "Wikipedia is a failed project" and says it was "an interesting disillusion". Sooner or later you will come to the same conclusion here. I hope it won't be after 8800 edits for you like it was for her. Thanks for your help with the SSM/Civil Rights thing. We both know that removing the category is the right thing to do, but you think that "the liberal population of this site will agree to remove it". I hope you are right, but if that turns out not to be true, I hope you will contemplate about that. What does that really say about this site? We are obviously not going to "bring together people from diverse political perspectives" if we can't even agree that categories should be neutral. My advice to you is to spend your time and energy on things that matter. Lou franklin 05:22, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, after spending an hour reading through the experiences of Wikipedians who gave up, I have to say it is discouraging. Maybe this project won't work, I really don't know that right now. One doubt I have is this: you have also spent a lot of time here... why is that? (I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, I'd just like your view). :Although it does seem hard to create a political cooperation, I must say this: You seem to be sure that this site is a failure. You have had major discussions with nearly all the usual contributors, I have blocked you twice, I posted on your user talk that I would not be posting to you anymore (and yet I did)... after all that, today you have told me that I'm a decent guy. That, if nothing else, gives me hope... thanks for that. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 14:11, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::Wikipedia is a dangerous site because the general public thinks it's an encyclopedia. It is not an encyclopedia. Sure, it is formatted like an encyclopedia, but encyclopedias are well-researched and can be trusted to be correct. Wikipedia, on the other hand, contains loads of errors and bias. The rap is that because it is a wiki anybody can correct it. But, as you just read, it doesn't work. Liberals use the site to promote their views and can easily stomp out any moderates because the liberals have the numbers. ::But unlike Wikipedia, this site will never be popular. The reason people visit Wikipedia is that they think it’s a neutral site. They are wrong, but that is the perception. ::But this site is different. The general public will never come here believing that this is a neutral site, because this isn't designed to be a neutral site. People will come here and check out the content and see nothing but a primitive version of a thousand other left-wing sites, and they won’t come back. In other words, this site can't reach its goal of "bringing together people from diverse political perspectives" because it isn't structured to. It is structured like Wikipedia, with liberal admins and a liberal community that makes decisions by consensus. That, plus the fact that there is no will to change the structure - or even to attempt to give both sides a fair shake - equals a failed site. ::if there were more people were like you and Vive the site might have a shot. You need people who understand what fair play means. For whatever reason, the types of people who come to this type of site are left-wing POV-pushers. They understand that categories should be neutral, but since the categories in question reflect their viewpoint they put fairness aside and screw their opponent over instead. They think they are being clever, but they are really only making the site irrelevant. ::Someone like Vive, on the other hand, disagrees with my views but is sincere enough to see that there is the fairness issue at play here. Similarly, you may not have always made the right decisions, but you are at least trying to be fair. Most of the liberals here are not. They just want their views represented and the other guy’s views suppressed. ::The problem is that there are too many of them. You can try to do the right thing, but for every fair-minded liberal in this community there are five others who are not. ::I came here to bring some balance. Other moderates and conservatives will come here too, and they won't be given a fair shake either. The site is a losing proposition. I wouldn't spend a lot of time and energy on it. Lou franklin 15:51, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Voting Policy I suggest you come up with a policy proposal about only allowing active editors to vote, and create a page we can discuss it on. I don't think it'll pass as most of the people who contribute to wikipedia think any kind of attempt to distinguish between logged-in users and IPs is a really bad idea. But I do think the decision on who can vote is important and we should have a proper discussion on it (at the moment, my view leans towards neutral but more on that when we have a proposal to discuss) McLurker 13:15, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you did that. Are you going to put forward a policy to restrict voting? It'd be an interesting discussion to have (though I think it's a good idea in theory but an unworkable one in practice). P.S I haven't been able to edit much here over the last few weeks, but someone needs to add more UK-relevant content, so I plan to spend more time here soon McLurker 14:47, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Buenos Suerte Good luck on your exams! (Hope I spelled the title correctly.) --CocoaZen 05:27, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks a lot!!! I've just got two to go (one today and one tommorrow)... :) --ШΔLÐSΣИ 13:08, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Notifications Would the Forum:Wiki help be a good place for notices like that? Chadlupkes 01:51, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Y2Keynes's talk page Did you like how I slipped that in there? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 21:22, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Happy Chilean National Day! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 03:06, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Re: September 18 ¡Día De Independencia Feliz! Chadlupkes 02:54, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Re: SSMcat I'm certainly not neutral, I'll give you that. I wouldn't object to declaring the vote invalid, and my primary reason is that we had no rules in place prior to the first vote, nor were they approved before we started the second vote. Honestly, I think APOV addresses the issue. But I'm sure Lou will never accept that. Chadlupkes 04:28, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :I know some people won't like the outcome, but I think my response clears the whole thing up. --whosawhatsis? 04:32, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::I agree, Chad. The vote is invalid because we have no policies to make sure it doesn't go the wrong way. Sadly, it did go a wrong way. APOV is a proposed policy, and using it for the vote would be as ad-hoc as deciding that the new user's votes are valid or not without a written guideline. About your response, whosawhatsis, I answered over there... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 14:20, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Waldsen, you said that "all categories will be removed from the articles in question", but the categories are still there. What gives? Lou franklin 02:10, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :I'll take care of it Lou. That way, the blame's on my head, not yours or Waldsen's. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 02:39, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you. Lou franklin 02:44, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, sorry. I was waiting for Jim's opinion. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:17, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :I was actually seeing if I could block myself (apparently I can), and then I spent a few minutes researching how to unblock. You can just go to and it'll have blocked IPs and users there, and a handy "unblock" link. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 03:45, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Cool. Good to know! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:51, 20 September 2006 (UTC) You are in violation of Wikia policy I noticed that you have removed some categories. You may not do so. Reinsert the categories immediately or you will be subject to disciplinary action. Campaigns Wikia:Category policy states that "an additional category should be added to reflect the opposing viewpoint rather than removing an existing categorization". If you have a problem with any of the categories you may add more categories to add balance. You may not remove existing categories. To avoid having your account blocked from editing, reinsert the categories at once. Lou franklin 02:04, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :Are you for real? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:06, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Are you an admin or not? The policy explicitly states that you cannot remove categories. Your job is to enforce policies, not break them. You have to abide by the policies just like everybody else here (if not moreso!). Lou franklin 02:08, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::Where does it explicitly state that I cannot remove a category? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:10, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::"an additional category should be added to reflect the opposing viewpoint rather than removing an existing categorization". That's why you voted against it!!! Lou franklin 02:12, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Ha ha ha, don't get histerical. I was honestly asking so I wouldn't have to go through it all. I wasn't implying that it didn't say so :)... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:14, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I want some bans issued here. Lou franklin 02:15, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::No bans. 3RR clearly states that nothing happens until edits are reverted three times. Except if you have a prior history. Just calm down and let's try to fix this policy. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:17, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::3RR has nothing to do with it. The category policy says that you can't remove categories. Categories were removed in direct and deliberate violation of the policy. Lou franklin 02:19, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::"The three-revert rule is intended as a limit on the acceptable amount of back and forth edits"... This is not an edit war. Jim is not a vandal. Look Lou, I agree with you, the policy should be fixed. I beg you to calm down and to not get yourself banned. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:23, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::You can't ban me for obeying policies. The reason we have written policies is so admins can't go around banning people on a whim. ::::::::::"The three-revert rule" has nothing to do with this. That is not the policy that was violated. Lou franklin 02:27, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::The 3RR policy was written to provide a guideline for admins in the case of strong dispute. As such, it cannot be "violated". However, if another policy is violated, 3RR specifies the recommended course of action. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:31, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::That is incorrect. 3RR only sets "a limit on the acceptable amount of back and forth edits". The category policy was violated here. The bans should be based on the category violations. 3RR has absolutely nothing to do with this. Lou franklin 02:34, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, we have no policy that specifies a user is banned inmediately for violating a policy. We do have a very specific policy against vandalism though. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:40, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Then issue the blocks based on vandalism. "Vandalism is any addition, deletion, or change to content, made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of Campaigns Wikia." That clearly applies to the removal of categories in direct violation of policy. Lou franklin 02:42, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::"Vandalism is any addition, deletion, or change to content, made in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of Campaigns Wikia." Wrong highlighting... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:44, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::This is an outrage! Are you telling me that an admin, who voted on the very policy in question and debated its merits, didn't understand what he was doing? Lou franklin 02:46, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::No. I am saying he did not have the intention of compromising the integrity of Campaigns Wikia. Look, let's not bicker over this; we completely deviated from the central problem: CatP. I have ordered the policy a bit: User:Waldsen/Sandbox. There we can clearly see what we want changed. I propose we move this conversation to the talk page over there and come up with a joint proposal. Can I count on you? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:51, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Proposal Please weigh in on a proposal I am making to Campaigns Wikia! Arbitration Board Proposal Wikizach 18:22, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey Thor, great to see you back. I haven't had a lot of time recently either. Chadlupkes 01:03, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! It's great to be back... As of yesterday, I am officially on vacations until march! It's also great that you've kept everything under control. I have a lot of catching up to do, so don't hesitate to tell me if there is anything that needs doing! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:06, 9 December 2006 (UTC) And again. It's encouraging to see someone else working on the infrastructure. I'm focusing much of my time on a few other sites for the time being. Chadlupkes 05:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Translations on es.campaigns Hi Thor, With what is going on in Venezuela, I think we may have an opportunity to introduce Campaigns to Latin America and try to get people to contribute as they debate the upcoming Constitutional amendments. First, what do you think of the timing, and second, can I get your help to translate the tour template? http://es.campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Tour_de_Campa%C3%B1as Chad